I still have you
by Mikila94
Summary: Straw hats are together again and everything is fine, right? Well, not for Luffy, and Nami notices it.


**A.N: And a new one shot, again. My first LuNa story (even though I´ve used them as a side pairing). The idea just popped in to my mind, so I decided to write it.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything, expect the idea for this.**

**I still have you**

It was a beautiful day, and Nami was as happy as she could be. It had been two years, but now they were finally together again and having a party on Sunny. The crew was there, of course, and so were Shakky, Ray-san, Hacchin and Camie. Oh, and Pappugg, too. And Duval and the Rosy life riders.

"_This sure is a dream come true… a dream that we were waiting to happen for two years."_ Nami thought, taking a sip from her drink. She sure had missed Sanji´s delicious drinks and cooking.

"_Everyone are so happy"_, she thought, her eyes first landing on Franky who was showing his new weapons to Camie, then to Usopp who was telling tales to Chopper. Sanji and Zoro were arguing next to the mast. She had to admit that she had been missing that, too. Brook was playing chess with Robin. For what, she didn´t know. But she really didn´t care either, as long as they were happy.

"_But where´s Luffy?"_ she thought, blinking. She looked around, her captain was nowhere to be seen.

"_Wait a second, maybe-"_ Nami turned around and smiled when she saw her captain sitting on his favorite spot on the ship. Her smile, however, dropped when she saw Luffy´s sad expression.

"Luffy?" she called unsurely.

Luffy turned around to face her, his face holding his usual, happy grin.

"Yeah?" he asked. Nami blinked.

"Nothing", she said with a sigh of relief. Her captain was alright after all.

"Hey Luffy! Nami! Come to play!" Usopp yelled to them.

"Okay! What are we playing!" Luffy yelled, running to his friend.

"Tack. Hey Nami, do you wanna play too?" Usopp asked. Nami shook her head, smiling.

"No thanks, I´ll pass." she said. Chopper´s eyes grew wide.

"Amazing! Nami has become nice!" he yelled.

"Woah, you´re right! Incredible!" Usopp yelled. A vein popped on Nami´s forehead.

"Shut up!" she yelled, kicking the two off of the ship. Nami was so focused on them that she didn´t notice the sad smile that was on her captain´s face.

XXXXX

Late at night, Nami just couldn´t get any sleep. Now that they were finally together, they could go to the fishman island. She was excited, but also a little scared. They were fishmen after all.

"_I need a glass of water… and maybe an orange."_ Nami thought, silently getting out of her bed that she wouldn´t wake Robin up.

XXXXX

Nami went to take an orange from one of the trees, and then headed for the kitchen, peeling the orange on the way. She stopped in front of the kitchen door when she heard sounds from the kitchen.

"_Thieves? Or slave traders?" _Nami thought in panic. She had gotten stronger, but it was still completely normal to panic.

"_Calm down, Nami! You´re strong now, you can handle this!"_ she told to herself. She gathered her courage, opened the door a little and peeked through it. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw a familiar straw hat around the table.

"_Phew, it´s just Luffy."_ she thought, smiling to her stupidity. Of course it was Luffy, he was always stealing food from the kitchen in the middle of the night!

"_Agues two years made me forget some things"_, Nami thought, continuing to watch Luffy. Her smile dropped when she heard crying.

"_No way! Luffy´s crying_!" she thought. She opened the door completely, asking: "You okay, Luffy?"

Luffy nearly jumped when he heard Nami´s voice. He hadn´t heard her coming in. He covered his eyes with his hat, saying: "Yeah, I´m fine."

Nami frowned, she didn´t believe her captain. His usually so happy and cheerful voice was now quiet and harsh.

"You sure?"

"Yeah Nami, I´m sure. Go back to bed", Luffy said, getting out of the kitchen. Nami frowned, deciding to follow her captain. If he was sad, then she would try to make him feel better, just like he had always helped her. She went after him and saw Luffy sitting on Sunny´s lion head.

"Luffy?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that you can talk to me about anything, right?" Nami asked. Luffy was silent.

"Luffy?"

"It… it just hurts so much…" Luffy sobbed, turning around to face Nami. Nami was shocked, to say at least. She had never seen her cheerful captain cry like this. Soon she recovered from the shock and asked: "It´s about Ace, isn´t it?"

Luffy nodded, getting down from Sunny´s head.

"I just… I just thought that it was okay already, that I had gotten over it! But…" Luffy could not finish. It was too hard for him to even try to hold back his tears.

"It´s okay Luffy, it´s okay to cry." Nami said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Luffy pushed her hand away, yelling: "It´s not okay! I´m the captain, I need to protect you guys!" he lowered his voice, muttering: "And crybabies get left behind…"

"Huh?"

"That´s what Ace used to say when we were children…" Luffy couldn´t stop himself anymore. He covered his face with his hands when he burst in to tears and loud sobbing.

"Luffy, I… I know that losing someone hurts, but the life goes on." Nami told, carefully putting her hand on Luffy´s shoulder again. Luffy didn´t push it away this time, but he backed away.

"I know! But I can´t… I just can´t! Ace was always there for me, but now I´ve lost hi-" Luffy sobbed in to his hands, furiously trying to stop himself from crying.

Nami looked at her captain. She understood how he felt, or at least she thought she did. Nami put both of her hands on Luffy´s shoulders and before he could slap them away she took him in tight hug. Luffy tried to push her away, but she just gripped him tighter, telling that she wouldn´t let go.

"Luffy, sometimes talking helps. Do you want to talk about it?" Nami asked. Luffy was pulling away, and this time Nami let him to do so.

"Talk about what?" Luffy asked, wiping his tears away. He was crying the whole time, but was getting some control again. Nami shrugged.

"I don´t know… about Ace, or about your childhood." she said. Luffy thought for a moment but soon he nodded, motioning for Nami to sit down. She did, and so did he.

Luffy started to tell Nami about his childhood. He started with telling about Shanks, this time telling the whole story: how they met, how Shanks lost his arm, everything. Then he told how he went to live with Dadan and how he met Ace. A gentle smile appeared on Nami´s face when Luffy laughed a little to his and Ace´s first meeting.

"Ace went away every morning… and I followed him. I didn´t know where he went or why, but I wanted to be with him. I wanted… I _needed _a friend." Luffy told, tears streaming down from his face. Nami was silent, but put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I often got hurt when I went after him, but I didn´t give up. And then, finally, three months after we met, I was able to follow him through the forest to the Grey Terminal." Nami gave him a confused look, so he explained: "It was the dump of the citizens."

"So what did Ace do there?" Nami asked carefully. She hadn´t said a word, because she was afraid that she would say something wrong and make Luffy even more sadder, but now she couldn´t control her curiosity.

"He went to meet Sabo", Luffy told, a small smile coming to his lips. He started to tell about Sabo: how he and Ace had tried to kill him, but still they saved him from a pretty sure death later. And that was how they became friends. He told how Sabo moved in with them, about how they build their own little house…

Nami watched as her captain told her about his childhood. His tears had stopped, and now he had a happy smile on his face. They both laughed when Luffy told how they had once hidden Dadan´s gold and gotten beat up because of it. When Luffy told about Garp´s visits at their house, he was shaking lightly and Nami laughed. She knew how much her captain feared his grandfather.

Luffy was starting to enjoy this, he hadn´t told about himself to anyone like this never before. But now his story already came to the point when Sabo was taken away.

"I was weak, I couldn´t do anything." he said, his eyes filling up with tears again. He told the rest of the story with sadness, it was always hard to be remembering it.

When Luffy was finished, he was sobbing hysterically, and Nami was holding back tears, too. When she put a hand on his shoulder, he didn´t push it away this time. Instead, he hugged her, his head resting on her shoulder. Nami hugged him back, trying to comfort him. They sat in silence for a while, until Luffy started snoring. Nami blinked.

"_He must have been really tired…"_ normally she would throw Luffy in the ocean for falling asleep on her, but this time she let it pass. It was partly her own fault after all.

"Is he asleep?" Nami nearly jumped when she heard the voice. She turned her head and saw Zoro standing only a couple of meters behind her.

"How come you´re still awake?" Nami asked with a whisper.

"I had a night watch and saw you two coming from the kitchen, so I came to see what was going on." Zoro told.

"So you were listening?" Nami asked, making Zoro nod.

"Looks like our overly happy captain has a dark past too, just like everyone else." he said.

"Now that you mentioned, I don´t think anyone in here knows _your _story." Nami said, giving a questioning look to him. Zoro frowned. His past wasn´t as bad as the ones the others had, but he still didn´t like talking about it. At least not until he had granted his promise to Kuina.

"I´ll carry Luffy to bed, you go get some rest, too. We´re leaving to fishman island early tomorrow." Zoro said, picking up his captain. Nami nodded, standing up.

"Good night", she said.

"Night", Zoro replied.

XXXXX

When Nami woke up, Robin was already up. Her bed was made and she wasn´t in the room. Nami looked at the clock. 09:28 am.

"_Looks like I was up a little bit too late last night"_, she thought.

"Nami", Nami nearly jumped when she heard Luffy´s voice. She turned her head and saw Luffy leaning against the door, his hat covering his eyes.

"Luffy? What are you doing here?" Nami asked. Luffy walked next to her bed and sat on it.

"Thank you", he said.

"Huh?"

"I thought that when Ace died I had lost everything, because he had always been the only one to never leave from my side." Luffy told "But yesterday I realized that losing Ace didn´t mean losing everything."

Nami smiled.

"Well I´m glad about that", she said. They were quiet for a moment until Luffy said: "Do you know what exactly made me understand it?"

When Nami shook her head, Luffy placed his hat on her head and said: "Because I still have you."

"Wha-" before Nami could finish, Luffy took her in a tight hug and said: "Ace was always there for me. He laughed with me, was angry with me and listened me. I don´t have him anymore, but-" he stopped and raised his head to look Nami straight in the eyes.

"I have you", with those words he pressed his lips against Nami´s.

Nami was shocked, to say at least. This was the last thing she had expected from her captain. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. Soon Luffy broke the kiss and left without saying a word, but he stopped at the door. He turned to face Nami that she could see his usual grin on his face. Then he opened the door and left, leaving his blushing navigator behind him.

Nami raised her hand to hold her head, only to find Luffy´s hat still there.

"_He left his hat behind…"_ she thought, starting to smile widely, too. It had been a long time since they met the first time, but he never stopped surprising her.

"And he never will… he´ll always have me, and I´ll always have him."

**A.N: And there! Review?**


End file.
